


Fort

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [9]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Mentions of Jayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity needs a fixin' and Jayne isn't to be trusted. The usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**"Zoe, you hold down the fort while I'm gone. Don't let Jayne take over." River snorted as she came up beside him with Kaylee in tow.**

**"I think what our pilot is trying to say, Captain, is that if Jayne were to take over, he wouldn't get very far."**

**Kaylee grinned at Mal, "Small blessings come in great explosions."**

**Malcolm just rolled his eyes and turned to leave the bridge, "Come on you two, I want to fix my boat."**


End file.
